1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a tag tape having an RFID circuit element storing information, a tag tape roll in which the tag tape is wound in a roll shape, a cartridge in which the tag tape roll is provided, and an RFID label produced using them.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) systems for transmitting/receiving information contactlessly (an electromagnetic coupling method using a coil, an electromagnetic induction method, an electric wave method or the like) with an RFID circuit element for storing information are known.
A tag label producing apparatus for producing an RFID label by transmitting/receiving information with such RFID circuit element is known. In the tag label producing apparatus, a tag tape on which RFID circuit elements are arranged in the tape longitudinal direction with a substantially equal interval is wound around a supply spool in a roll shape and attached. By supplying the tag tape from the tag tape roll and by bonding it with a print-receiving tape on which a desired print is applied, a tag label tape with print is formed. Then, by writing RFID tag information to the RFID circuit element provided at the tag label tape with print and by cutting the tag label tape with print to a desired length, an RFID label with print is continuously produced.
In the tag tape used for producing the RFID label as above, in order to realize a uniform winding state when the tag tape roll is formed by winding it in a roll state, such an art is known that a thickness (a dimension in the thickness direction) of the tag tape is configured to be substantially uniform along the tape longitudinal direction (See Patent Document 1: JP, A, 2006-39854, for example).
If the thickness of a tag tape is not uniform in general, a difference in the thickness in the tape width direction is increased when the tag tape is wound in the roll state, and there is a fear that the roll might be a flared state and a uniform winding state can not be realized.
In the above prior art, it is possible to make the thickness of the tag tape substantially uniform along the tape longitudinal direction, but the thickness in the tape width direction is not particularly considered.